


come on fill your cup

by harrily



Series: hineko kageyatsume [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Catboys & Catgirls, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Weight Gain, catboy hinata, more filth to be added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 02:02:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6545965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrily/pseuds/harrily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What’s your name?”</p><p> “Hinata… Shoyo,” the catboy replied. Kageyama then vowed to himself that he’d take care of the poor thing better than any of his previous owners probably did; he’d make Hinata smile like the sun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	come on fill your cup

**Author's Note:**

  * For [timetopretend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/timetopretend/gifts).



> this is filth omg 
> 
> so this is a gift for timetopretend, whose fics are PHENOMENAL OKAY and introduced me to a whole new set of kinks i did not know it was possible to have, so i thank and curse them for that every single day of my life 
> 
> so i thought, what about catboy hinata? what a restless little kitty he'd be! 
> 
> (this is part of a series which will explore the kagehina dynamic -mostly pwp and fluff- so leave your ideas/hdcs in the comments if you'd like to me to incorporate some of them in the fic!)
> 
> (title from marina and the diamonds' 'froot')

Kageyama still remembers the day he found the orange-haired catboy near his home.

  


The small catboy was shivering, the cold winter night taking a toll on him. Kageyama, on the other hand, was wrapped in scarves, gloves and a thick coat, while the abandoned kitten swam in a t-shirt too thin for his fragile form. He approached him, kneeling down on the snow-covered pavement, opening his arms. The catboy quickly found his place in Kageyama’s embrace, trembling and whimpering.

  


It was only after he’d brought him home, fed him and wrapped him up in warm blankets that the catboy spoke, “T-thank you,” he murmured, fumbling with a soft hoodie that Kageyama had given him. His voice was barely a whisper. His orange tail was swishing lifelessly against the floor, the hair worn out and rough, with bald patches here and there. It was clear that the poor kitten had been abused and mistreated.

  


“What’s your name?”

  


“Hinata… Shoyo,” the catboy replied. Kageyama then vowed to himself that he’d take care of the poor thing better than any of his previous owners probably did; he’d make Hinata smile like the sun.

 

  
Over the next few months Hinata steadily got better and healthier. His fur looked shinier and fuller, the bald patches disappeared and the orange color looked livelier than ever. His skin was softer, the bruises and scratches were slowly fading away. His otherwise frail and skinny body filled out as well, acquiring softness with jiggly, thick thighs, full cheeks and a pudgy tummy that bulged out whenever the boy munched on snacks. Kageyama had a hard time looking away from that sight.

  


Because even though Tobio had only minded about taking care of Hinata and providing him with a safe home and a warm plate of food, there were other thoughts that occupied his brain these days. Which were not as innocent.

  


He had researched quite a lot about catboys and their needs, reaching the conclusion that they were pricey and valuable possessions. That Hinata had probably been abandoned or thrown out of an auction house or a shelter. That catboys, being part cats, were classified as alphas and omegas, the latter experiencing heats and being capable of carrying kittens. Kageyama didn’t know whether to be mortified or delighted with the fact that Hinata was indeed an omega.

  


And the fact that Hinata had grown more comfortable and had broken out of his shell did not help Kageyama’s state of sanity at all. The catboy was simply restless now that he did not need to mind about his everyday survival in the cold streets. Kageyama had bought him his fair share of toys and games to occupy him, yet Hinata would always pester him to join him, swishing his tail and scratching him gently to get his attention. The catboy also found pleasure in lounging in Kageyama’s garden, exploring and making a mess of the flowers and plants, chasing around small animals. He’d catch some of them, small birds or insects, and he’d bring them to Kageyama (coincidentally during lunch time), presenting them to him.

  


“What am I supposed to do with them?” Kageyama asked, not bothering to hide his discomfort.

  


“It’s for you, stupid.” Hinata then said, “Thank you for taking care of me.”

  


Kageyama’s face shouldn’t have turned so red.

  


From that moment on Kageyama began treating Hinata with much more care (well, spoiling him, but the boy would never admit to that). Unlike other catboys, Hinata did not sleep as much, so Kageyama often took him on walks around the neighborhood or at the shops. In the next few months, Hinata acquired comfortable and cute clothes, ranging from denim jeans to pretty skirts. His underwear changed from borrowed boxers to soft, cotton panties that hug his bum, with pretty bows on the front. Hinata started slipping into Kageyama’s bed at night, claiming that his own bed was ‘too cold’. After the first few times, Tobio began leaving the light in his room on for Hinata to switch off, his arms open for Hinata to curl up in, his fluffy tail wrapping around the both of them to keep them close.

  


It seemed as if Kageyama had finally started to consider Hinata a part of his everyday life, shedding his awkwardness away.

  


Then everything came crashing down.

 

  
For the past few days, Hinata has been acting strange, as Kageyama observed. The catboy will continuously gather everything in the house that looks warm or fluffy enough, bringing it to Tobio’s room. The pile has been steadily growing, to the point where Tobio is forced to actually lie on the arrangement of pillows, shirts, coats and other fluffy things that Hinata has put. The one time that he actually tried to put everything back to their original places, Hinata had actually scratched his arm hard enough to bleed a little, while hissing protectively. (The catboy had later apologized of course, a dead bird in his mouth while whimpering and swishing his tail over Kageyama’s injury, saying he was sorry over and over again. Kageyama had kissed his cheek then for the first time, scratching behind his ears and the matter was closed).

  


Hinata has also started to wear less and less clothes inside the house as well. He claims that he’s too hot for them, but it’s only early spring, and Tobio’s house doesn’t have a pretty decent heating system. It’s gotten to a point where Hinata is only in his panties, stretching and playing with his toys on the floor, even if Kageyama constantly pesters him, “You’re going to get a rug burn, dumbass!”

  


Hinata is now sitting completely naked on the couch. Kageyama is making sure to keep his eyes glued on the TV (he knows that no matter how many times he’ll yell at the catboy to put some clothes on Hinata will ignore him, so he doesn’t bother at all), however from the corner of his eye he catches glimpses of pale, sweaty skin and orange, fluffy hair.

  


The catboy then begins to move, as if he’s searching for a comfortable position to sit on the couch. But if anyone were to observe him more closely, he’d see that Hinata is purposefully grinding on the soft material of the couch, making sure to reach and tingle his exposed, plump, heated clit. His nipples have turned into a dark pink, his eyes glassy and unfocused.

  


When Kageyama finally turns around to look at him, he almost forgets how to breathe. The sight is infuriatingly hot, his pants already tightening and his mouth going dry. “K-kageyama…” Hinata whines, his tail swishing back and forth fervently, blowing air on his hot and clenching heat. The catboy quickly moved from his seat, jumping on his lap, nails scratching on the denim over Kageyama’s crotch, “I’m empty —“ the catboy purred, “N-need, need you to fill me.” His zip was forcefully dragged down, Hinata clawing desperately on Tobio’s thighs.

  


“C-calm down, dumbass,” Tobio stutters, pushing down his pants and briefs. “Y-you’ll hurt yourself.” Startled, he remains rigid, not knowing what’s best for his whining pet, even though his eyes are glued to the pink heat between his legs. Eventually, he sinks two fingers in.

  


The catboy shrieks in delight. His hole is warm and pulsing, begging for his owner to continue, “For you…” Hinata says, “Please, please —“ He’s riding Tobio’s fingers now, soaking his lap with hot lubricant and making them two of them all messy (not that Kageyama minds it — the smell drives him insane). The boy attacks Hinata’s chest with his lip, sucking on his nipples feverishly, his skin silky smooth and healthy.

  


Hinata cries out, jumping up and down for his owner to hit his spot. The kitten is desperate and hungry, shifting to remove the fingers and sit on Kageyama’s cock, which is red and already leaking (even though Tobio doesn’t remember ever removing his boxers — his orange little kitten acts way more needy than normal, it seems) “No!” Hinata snaps when Tobio tries to insert a third finger in, blindly searching for his cock with his claws out.

  


Tobio’s hands move without thinking, grabbing Hinata’s arms and pushing the catboy onto the couch, reversing their positions, “These are not going anywhere near me, you dumbass,” Kageyama scolds him, making sure to check if the catboy had withdrawn his claws, “Good kitty,” he whispers in his ear, entering the catboy’s hole fully at once.

  


Arching his back, Hinata mewls out the prettiest sounds while Tobio thrusts in clumsily and needy, his fingers digging into the newly formed love handles around the catboy’s waist, “You’re in heat, aren’t you?” he asks breathlessly, the pressure tightening around his cock.

  


“S-stupid,” Hinata moans, “O-obviously —“ Tobio shuts him up with a kiss, just in time to feel Hinata’s fluffy, orange tail wrapping around the two of them. The catboy is now panting, letting out loud whines and cries because he just wants _more_ , wants Kageyama to stuff him full of his cock and his seed. A hand reaches down to play and tease his pussy, and his owner runs his hand around the area where his cock goes in and out of the catboy’s pulsing hole, easing another finger in. The catboy shrieks, moving his legs to encourage the young boy.

  


“Spread them for me,” Kageyama says, letting himself slip out for a moment before holding onto Hinata’s thighs and going in again, groaning out at the tight heat sucking him in, “ _Oh fucking hell_ —“

  


As the pace quickens, so do Hinata’s cries grow louder. Kageyama’s pretty sure that they’ve succeeded in waking up every neighboring household, but all he can think in his sex-hazed mind is for them to hear his pretty little kitten, to watch how he spread his legs as he writhes in heat for his owner to fill him up.

  


It does not take much time for both of them to reach their climax — by the end of it Hinata is thrashing around, whining out his owner’s name “T-tobio, oh Tobio, _stuff me full_ —“ When Kageyama finally cums, he pushes his cock even further into Hinata’s pussy, letting his catboy have all of his seed, the primal need to claim him consuming all sense of logic that was in his brain. He can feel Hinata’s claws scratching down his back hard enough to bleed, but it just make him hungrier, pushing the catboy to his own release.

  


When the catboy cums, his swollen, rosy pink pussy squirts across his pudgy tummy, tears of exhaustion and satisfaction leaking out of his amber eyes, his tail standing upright before continuing to swoosh like crazy as before. As they come down from their highs, Kageyama gently starts kissing Hinata’s plump torso, stopping to carefully tend to Hinata’s swollen, dark red nipples with soothing pecks and licks, “Y’know…” Hinata breathes out, tired and fucked out, “If I had your litter in me, these would leak milk.”

  


Kageyama has to force himself to remove his spent cock from Hinata’s heat before he gets hard again.

  


  


Of course a simple round of sex cannot satiate a catboy’s needs in heat. Which is why, a few hours later, Hinata wakes Kageyama up in the middle of the night, claiming he’s ‘itchy down there’, the young boy smacks his kitten on the head (gently of course) and pushes him face down ass up, giving his kitten what he wants. 


End file.
